


Book X: Wheel of Fortune

by DarkeShayde



Series: The Arcana: A Retelling [10]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Confessions, Discovery, Disguise, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Haunting, Investigations, Kissing, Magic, Memory Loss, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Other, Portals, Recovered Memories, Storytelling, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkeShayde/pseuds/DarkeShayde
Summary: With a less magical disguise this time around, Julian, Portia, and Shayde try their hand again at searching the Palace. Julian regains some memories from before, which leads them into a dungeon below the Palace.





	1. A Hairy Situation

I hurry through the Palace gardens, surrounded by birdsong. My mind buzzes with anticipation. Last night, some of Julian’s missing memories returned. On the night of the fire, he was locked in the dungeon, researching a cure for the plague. By the time he got to the Count’s room, it was already on fire. He’s innocent. He has been all along. Somewhere in the Palace, that dungeon has his cure. It might even have evidence of his innocence. It was too late last night to start looking so we agreed to meet with Portia at her cottage today. I can’t wait to see him. As soon as I come into view, Julian leans out of the doorway, grinning.

“There you are!” He calls to me. I could get used to being greeted like that. There is something wonderful about having someone that is always happy to see you. I’ll have to make sure that Julian knows that the feeling is mutual.  
“Get back inside before someone sees you!” A familiar voice says. Portia’s yanks him back into the cottage, and safely out of sight of any passing guards. I stifle a laugh at the antics of these siblings.

“Oh, phew, Shayde, it’s just you. Perfect timing. Come in, quick, we’ve got lots to do today!” The handmaiden says when she sees me. Portia’s cottage is just as cozy and warm inside as it looks from outside. The large windows let in plenty of sunlight, though today the curtains are drawn for privacy. A shovel with fresh dirt on the blade leans against the wall. As I shut the door behind me, Pepi pops up from a pile of cushions on a chair, ears swiveling this way and that. Then she curls up again. She looks like she’s sleeping, but one of her eyes is still open, watching us. Typical cat behavior.

“Alright! Today, some of milady’s sisters are arriving for the Masquerade, so she should be distracted. We’ve gotta sneak Ilya into the Palace, and search until we find that dungeon!” Portia announces. Much easier said than done. I hope she has a plan to accomplish this goal.

“How, exactly, _will_ I get inside? Another illusion, Shayde?” Julian asks turning look towards me. I think for a second, wondering if I could pull that off. Doubtful.

“Last time, the spell wore off too fast, and we almost got caught.” I reply finally with a shake of my head. We need something that won’t require that much effort or focus … Something that should be plain to me … but I can think of nothing right now.

“Hmm, yes, that might make things difficult …” Julian muses. I nod in agreement.

“Lucky for you, I’ve already got a plan!” Portia says happily. She is clearly quite proud of herself for coming up with this plan, whatever it is. “Ian, you’re hired!” Julian and I stare at her.

“Errrr, come again?” Julian asks. I’m just as confused as he is.

“I told everyone that I brought in a temp to be Shayde’s assistant for the day.” Portia exclaims. “So, for today, you’re Ian!” She gives us a wink as she says that. Clever. I’m impressed to say the least. I was so focused on a magical solution that I completely over looked the obvious and more easily pulled off solution. A simple name change and disguise.

“Ian? That’s almost as bad as Jules, Pasha.” Julian says, with a unamused grimace. I can’t help but giggle a little at his pouting. He already has more names than anyone else I know and he is going to complain about one he’ll have for only a day?

“Everyone’s a critic.” Portia says with a roll of her eyes as she pushes a bundle of clothes into Julian’s arms. “Here’s a servant uniform I, uh, _borrowed_ from the laundress. I need to return this later, so make sure you get it back to me undamaged and clean, okay? If anything’s missing, you can probably find a spare in my closet. Oh, I almost forgot the finishing touch!” She scoops up three wigs from the table, and adds them to the bundle of clothes.

“Pick whichever wig you want, just make sure it covers the right side of your face, okay? Now-” A piercing squawk from outside cuts through the conversation. That cry sounded unfortunately familiar. Portia’s expression turns angry in a flash.

“Ooh, it’s that horrible bird again! I swear, if he’s messing up my garden, I’ll, I’ll …” Portia growls as she shoos Julian behind a wooden divider screen to change.

“I’ll be right back! Behave, you two!” Scowling thunderously, Portia grabs the shovel leaning against the wall, and rushes outside. I almost feel bad for that cockatoo as I watch her leave. He is in for a world of hurt if Portia catches him. Cloth rustles behind the divider as Julian starts to get dressed. I sink into a comfortable armchair to wait.

“So, ah, big day today, isn’t it? Brand new clothes, lots of places to search, answers to find …” Julian begins, in an attempt at conversation. I don’t have to see him to know that he’s nervous, but he sounds excited, too.

“We’ll finally get some answers. Maybe even some proof. Whether … whether. Ahem.” He clears his throat. “I, ah, I seem to be having some trouble. Think you could give me a hand, Shayde?” His voice lifts flirtatiously. I’m sure that if I could see him, he’d be winking. This could be a trick, but … I have a fondness for tricks. Why not?

“Let me help.” I say as I stand from my seat. I step behind the divider, and stifle a laugh at the sight that greets me. Julian has started getting changed, but he’s somehow tangled up in the uniform. I can’t even tell how he managed it with such simple clothes.

“You didn’t seem to have any problems with your coat.” I observe as I try to figure out how he managed this feat.

“That? That has snaps, you know, very quick to get on. And off.” From his contorted position, he waggles his eyebrows at me, and this time I can’t help but laugh out loud. He is incorrigible, really. But I wouldn’t have him any other way, if I am honest with myself.

“Ah, that sound, I love it.” Julian says. “But, uh, well, that is. Not to ruin the moment, but I really do want your help.” He blushes as he says this, ears tinged pink.

“Hold still.” I tell him, still chuckling a little. He bites his lip as I step in close, undoing the tangled uniform and helping him out of it. Once I get it off of him, I turn the uniform this way and that, studying it. It’s hard to figure out which way is up.

“Trickier than it looks, isn’t it? Let’s take a look at one of Pasha’s spare uniforms, figure this thing out.” Julian suggests brightly. He strides to the humble armoire and flings open the doors. Without an ounce of hesitation, he starts poking through Portia’s wardrobe. Brothers. I follow behind him more slowly.

“Hmmmm, she’s got a lot of clothes in here … Ah, here we are.” He whisks out a hanger with a spare uniform, holding it out for inspection … It’s covered in cat hair.

“Looks like Pepi’s work. Brings out the texture of the cloth, doesn’t it?” Julian quips, with an arched eyebrow.  
“I’ll be sure to tell her you said so, when she gets back.” I retort.

“Now, now, let’s not be hasty … At least wait until she puts the shovel down.” Chuckling, he prods at the uniform on the hanger. With a few deft movements, I untangle the uniform Portia had given Julian, and hold it up for inspection.

“That looks about right.” Julian tell me, before his expression changes to a playful one. “Say, Shayde … want to get more hands-on? It’s _so_ difficult to put on.” He’s teasing me again, his voice warm with affection. He is really asking for it so, I decide to tease him back.

“If you think you can keep your hands off me.” I reply.

“Ohhh, Shayde, is that a challenge?” Grinning slyly at me, he slips on the uniform and holds out his arms, inviting me closer. I start fastening the buttons, working my way down the column. I can tell he is having to focus on not moving. I guess it is more of a challenge than he thought it would be.

“… This is nice, isn’t it? Not just the whole, dressing up and sneaking into the Palace bit, but …” He opens and closes his mouth a few times, as if at a loss for words. His cheeks flush, and he averts his eye. “Well, I enjoy being with you. I want to hear you laugh, I want to see you smile, I want … I don’t want to hide any more.” It makes me very happy to hear him say that. When I first met him, all he talked about was how awful he was or how I should stay away from him.

“After we clear your name, you won’t have to.” I say confidently. I can’t keep the smile off of my face.

“You know, I … I think I’d like that very much.” Julian says with a soft smile. The last button slips into place. Perfunctorily, I tug on the hem and sleeves, making sure everything lines up. It sits well on his lean frame, despite being secondhand. The measurements are almost exact, in fact. He leans down so I can tie his cravat for him. His gaze wanders dreamily over my face as my hands move, savoring the moment. I fluff the fabric, and tuck the loose end of the cravat into his uniform collar.

“There we go. All buttoned up.” Julian announces. But we aren’t done yet. A new outfit isn’t going to fall anyone if he still looks like him. The auburn curls are a dead giveaway.

“Didn’t Portia give you some wigs, too?” I ask, looking around for them.

“Ah, yes, yes she did. I’m having such a hard time choosing, though …” He pauses for a beat. “Why don’t you pick for me, Shayde?” Once I locate them, I separate the wigs, laying them on a side table and examining them. There is a blond ponytail with a bow, a shaggy brown mane, and a short black wig. None of them look like Julian, which I guess is the point. I grit my teeth and decide on the one I hate the least. I pick up the blond wig.

“This one.” I say with a slight grimace. Julian chuckles, taking it from me.

“Ahh, excellent choice. Let me just …” Julian begins. Outside, there’s another shrill shriek, followed by the sound of wingbeats.

“And don’t come back, you horrible bird!” We heard Portia shout. Sounds like she has gotten rid of the intruder. Hastily, I go back around the divider, leaving Julian to put the finishing touches on his disguise. Just as I’m settling back into my seat, Portia bustles in, putting her shovel back by the door and dusting herself off.

“Oh! I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything! Please don’t tell me if I was.” Portia says with a roll of her eyes. I give her a look, but decide not to say anything. Portia turns toward the divider and calls out to Julian.

“Sooo? How’s the fit, Ilya? Don’t leave us hanging!” Julian steps out from behind the divider, wig on and draped over the right side of his face to hide his eye. The pink in the bow is practically the only color on him now. He is for too pale for the blond hair color to look good on him. That, along with the white and yellow uniform, he looks washed out. The uniform my fit well, but the overall look is so … not Julian.

“Voila! What do you think?” He asks as he strikes a dramatic pose. Portia and I exchange wide-eyed looks … and burst into laughter. We might have managed to hold it in, if we hadn’t looked at each other, but … oh well.

“It can’t be _that_ bad … Can it?” Julian asks with a pout.

“No, no, it’s perfect! Nobody’ll suspect a thing.” Portia assures him quickly. Still snickering, she beckons us to join her at the table. I stand from my seat and join the siblings at the table. Portia brings out a roll of parchment and unrolls it on the table for us to see.

“Alright, gather round! This is a map of the Palace.” She announces. The map is hand-drawn, with notes and symbols scrawled on it. Besides the normal hallways and rooms, it includes a number of secret passageways and hidden doors. The servants must use these to get around the Palace faster. Effective.

“I’ve never seen a dungeon or anything like that, so it must be hidden somewhere. The Palace is full of secrets, like hidden doors and magic portals. I’m sure there’s more I haven’t found yet. So, we’ll search one wing at a time. Stick together, but if we get separated, some straight back here.” Portia explains. “Ready? Let’s go!” We carefully leave Portia’s cottage and make our way to the Palace, making sure that we avoid too many people, just in case.

We search the castle together, searching all the rooms and hallways we come across as we go. We’ve passed a dozen guest rooms, art galleries, storerooms, and more, all unlocked by Portia’s keys. But we still haven’t found a way to the dungeon. After a while, Portia stops in front of an elegantly carved door with a prominent lock. Just one of the many beautifully designed doorways in this Palace.

“Hang on, this’ll take a bit. This lock always sticks.” She tells us when we pause in the hallway. While Portia struggles with the door, Julian leans against the wall nearby. The very picture of relaxed nonchalance.

“Well, I suppose having the dungeon entrance out in the foyer would’ve been too eas-” Julian begins. Suddenly, the panel he’s leaning against swings open, and he falls through into a secret passage. Julian lets out a surprised cry as the panel closes with a decisive click. For a moment neither Portia or I react. Portia recovers first.

“Thaaat one wasn’t on my map.” Portia says, frozen in place with her keys still in the lock she had been fighting. We step cautiously over to that section of the wall. Portia knocks on the panel, trying to figure out how to make it open, but it remains stubbornly closed. I can’t even tell where the seam is and I just saw it open.

“Well … I did say to go back to the cottage if we got separated. I just didn’t think it’d be so soon.” She says with a roll of her eyes. With one last glance backward, we turn away from the panel and head toward the gardens. We pass other Palace staff in the hallways, but there’s no sign of Julian among them. As we walk by, Portia calls out to a tall, slender servant dusting along the baseboards.

“Clarette, have you seen a new face anywhere? He’s that temp I brought in today, answers to Ian.” She asks, pausing for a moment to hear the answer.

“Haven’t seen him, sorry. Want me to go look?” They ask. Portia shakes her head.

“No, that’s fine. If you do spot him, just let him know to meet up with me, okay? I bet he got lost in the pantry or something.” Portia tells them. We continue walking in the general direction of Portia’s cottage. I feel more worried with every room we pass. Could he have run afoul of a guard? Or even the Countess? His disguise is good enough to fool a casual observer, but would it hold up under closer scrutiny?

“Wait! Was that him?” Portia’s voice breaks into my worried thoughts. I pause and listen. That’s definitely Julian’s voice, coming from the salon. What is he doing in there? And who is her talking to? When we enter, my heart stutters in my chest.

“-beat them back with my sparkling wit and dazzling feats of pugilism! And, yelping and howling, they dropped their stolen salts and staggered away!” Julian is telling a story to a small yet rapt audience. An orange-haired stranger in colorful robes, perched in an armchair … A green-haired portly stranger, listening attentively … And a tall, stern-looking blond, standing at the door, who looks thoroughly unimpressed. As I enter, the blond turns to look at me, piercing golden eyes pinning me to the spot.

“… Who are you?” She asks. Before I can reply, Julian pips up.

“Shayde! That is, I, uh … Ahem.” He clears his throat, bowing deeply and sweeping his arm out in a grand gesture towards me and Portia. “Ahem, _hem_. Announcing Shayde, the magician trusted by the Countess Nadia herself! And Portia, the Countess’ handmaiden! O wise and fantabulous magician, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Princesses Nasmira, Nahara, and Navra.” He motions to each princess as he names them, before straightening with a flourish. He has the center stage and he is milking it for all it is worth.

“We’re heard so much about you, Shayde. It’s such a pleasure to meet you.” The green-haired Nasmira says graciously. The golden-eyed Nahara inclines her head politely, and returns to her post by the door.

“Oh, how wonderful! You have such a radiant energy.” Navra says, her multicolored robes matching her vibrant tone perfectly. If Portia is startled by any of this, she doesn’t show it. Her smile is as bright and welcoming as ever.

“Is there anything I can get you? Maybe some refreshments?” She asks the princesses, slipping seamlessly into hostess mode.

“No, thank you.” Nahara says simply, apparently answering the question for the whole room. She must be one of the older sisters as she is clearly in charge and … intimidating. Though that is probably a deliberately cultivated aspect of her personality.

“Ian told us how you came to the Palace, Shayde. What a riveting story it was!” Navra gushes, bright eyes wide as she looks at me in fascination. That makes me wonder what exactly he told the princesses. What fanciful tales have they heard?

“I hope that you find that murderer soon. It must weigh to heavily on Didi’s mind.” Nasmira says, her expression sad. Didi? Could she mean …? Nadia? Julian shifts his weight uncomfortably, avoiding my eyes.

“Nadia bears a heavy responsibility.” Nahara states, tone sounding sage and serious.

“We’re all so proud of her. I can’t wait for the rest of our sisters to arrive.” Nasmira tells us almost conspiratorially. I smile and nod at he before having my attention drawn by the other, brightly dressed sister.

“They should be here just in time for the Masquerade! Perhaps we still have time to redecorate.” Navra says. Redecorate … for the Masquerade? Portia mentioned that some of Nadia’s sisters were arriving today. Now that I’m looking for it, I can see the resemblance.

“Oh, but Ian, please do tell us another story.” Nasmira pleas. “It’s very kind of you to entertain us while we wait for Didi.” I happen to be looking at Nahara when her sister asks and she looks decidedly unimpressed. How long has Julian been here? Since we were separated?

“Of course, of course! Perhaps the most esteemable Shayde would like to sit with us a while?” He asks with a slight bow in my direction. As entertaining as I think that would be, we can’t wait here for Nadia to find us.

“We should go.” I tell him, shaking my head apologetically at the princesses. Portia’s cheerful smile doesn’t slip, but I think I see a flicker of relief in her eyes. She is probably thinking the same thing I am.

“Sorry, Ian, but we need your help. Busy day today, remember?” Portia says, supporting my decision to make a quick, but polite retreat from this situation.

“But I … er, hm, my apologies, dear princesses. I must answer duty’s clarion call.” Julian says. He is always one for dramatics.

“Oh, you mustn’t let us keep you from your responsibilities!” Nasmira exclaims. “Thank you so much for entertaining us.”

“Good luck.” Nahara says as Portia hustles Julian quickly from the salon and I follow them out. The moment the door closes behind us, Portia lets out a sigh, her shoulders slumping in clear relief. I have to agree.

“Whew. That could’ve gone badly.” Just then a melodic voice echos down the hallway, and Portia cuts herself off. It’s Nadia. She must be just around the corner. My eyes dart to Julian’s face. His disguise is pretty good, but I’m not willing to gamble on it. If anyone could see through him, it would be Nadia.

“Quick, find a way out! I’ll distract milady!” Portia orders. With a harried backwards glance, she scurries down the hall and around the corner. The other direction leads to a dead-end. I cast out with my magic, hoping for a miracle. How do we keep ending up in these quite frankly ridiculous situations?

“Shayde? What is it?” Julian asks. I feel something … A tug on the back of my mind. I whirl around, searching for the source. A few steps away is a decorative arch, with a stone wall right behind it. But it’s not just an arch. I can feel magic so subtle I almost missed it, swirling over the wall. One of the portals Portia mentioned. I’m not sure where it’ll lead, but we’re out of time and options. I grab Julian’s wrist and pull him with me, right into the wall.

“Wait, wait, are you quite sure about th-” We tumble out of the other side of the portal, and land in a tangled heap. Julian sits up slowly groaning. He is back to his auburn curls instead of the blond. I look around, but his wig is nowhere to be seen … It must have fallen off when we went through the portal.

“Julian, the wig …” I start to say. He pats his head, and frowns. Then, with a resigned sigh, he fishes in his pocket for his eyepatch.

“Well, I can’t be helped. Besides, my natural auburn suits me so much better, don’t you think?” He says. I can’t argue with that. He looks good in red. However, Julian doesn’t wait for a reply before he continues speaking.

“I’ll just have to be especially careful to avoid being spotted. Lucky thing nobody else is here. Er, speaking of here, is this …?” He trails off. I stare up at the portraits lining the walls … all featuring the same handsome blond man, all with their eyes gouged out. A familiar, oppressive weight seems to press in all around us. I can’t help but shiver, but not from the chill in the air. We’re in Lucio’s old wing.


	2. Rock Bottom

“Of all the places to wind up …” Julian groans. A sudden chill raises goosebumps on my arms, but I hesitate, my eye eyes fixed on the end of the hallway. We didn’t get to search Lucio’s room thoroughly earlier, not under Nadia’s watchful eye. If Julian went from the dungeon directly to Lucio’s room … maybe there’s a passage in there? However, the wing is deserted, now. We can search all we want. We would be fools to waste this opportunity. No matter how heavy the air is here or creepy this wing is. Just then, a mournful howling echos through the corridor. Julian and I exchange wary glances.

“Was that …?” Julian asks after a moment’s silence. “No, must’ve been my imagination. It’s nothing. It has to be nothing. Right, Shayde?” I would love to tell him that it’s nothing and not to worry, but … I don’t want to lie. It probably is _something_. The question is, what is it?

“We should check Lucio’s room.” I say instead. Maybe it would be best to ignore that strange sound and focus on finding answers. The look etched on Julian’s face says he was dreaming that answer.

“Shouldn’t we go find Portia? Look somewhere else? Maybe, er, leave and never come back here?” Julian asks. I give him an annoyed, incredulous look. I know this place is creepy, but there are bigger things going on right now. Namely being finding something to help save his neck from the hangman’s noose.

“Julian … We might find something we missed last time. What if the passage to the dungeon is in there?” I retort, trying to get him to see reason.

“Well, yes, but … But … Oh, you’re right, Shayde. I can’t put this off any longer.” Julian declares firmly, thought still clearly kinda scared. That’s better. Impulsively, I take his hand, lacing our fingers together. He looks like he needs it. Plus, that blush he gets is too cute. Our quiet footsteps echo eerily in the empty wing as we approach Lucio’s door. I can feel eyes on us, but when I look around, there’s no one there. At least no one I can see.

The door to the Count’s room is ajar. I guess one of the servants left it open when they left from cleaning earlier. Beyond the threshold, there is only inky darkness. Julian’s grip on my hand tightens as the door swings shut behind us. Taking a calming breath, I focus, summoning an orb of light so I can see the lanterns so as to light them … It’s harder than usual. The darkness feels utterly stifling. I light the lanterns from afar. Their flames flicker to life slowly, one at a time, casting a hazy red glow over the room. It looks like Nadia and the servants have finished repairing the room. I can’t even tell where the black scorch marks had been before. As the lights return, so does Julian’s curiosity. He lets go of my hand and starts walking around the room.

“You know … Thanks to you, I’ve started to remember things. But I still don’t have all my memories yet.” He reaches out, running his fingertips along one of the bookshelves lining the wall. “I spent so long wondering about what happened in here. I thought that maybe, if I came here, faced the past, I’d find some kind of absolution. But now that I know I arrived after the fire started, I can see it as it really is. Just an empty, dusty old room.” After snarling out those last words, Julian falls silent, staring up at the towering portrait on the wall. My eyes follow his gaze to rest on the massive portrait.

The last time we were in this room, Portia was cleaning a strange red liquid leaking from the eyes of this portrait when that strange white shape rushed across the room and knocked over her ladder. I didn’t have time to absorb all the details then, but now I take the time to study it carefully. The crimson coat trimmed in gold rope and ornaments over the impractical white pants, the intricate golden limb that replaced his missing left arm, the sumptuous fur cloak that trailed to the floor, the pompous, self assured, victorious pose … Vanity. Pride. Power. Looking at the image, I think I can imagine what kind of man the Count was, in life … But something about it strikes me as strange. There is something that is just … _off_.

“Shayde … The portraits in the hallway all had their eyes gouged out.” Julian observes. “Why is this one different?” Yes! That was the strangeness I had noticed, but wasn’t consciously aware of until Julian pointed it out. The eyes of all the portraits in the hall outside have been gouged out or scratched off. Before I can offer an answer, we are startled by a loud knocking sound echoing all around us.

“What was that?” Julian asks in a whisper. A shiver goes down my spine. The knocks came from inside the room, but I don’t see anything that could’ve caused them. Nothing visible could have made that sound, but there are things that can’t be seen.

“You know what, Shayde. I bet it’s Pasha, trying to prank us.” Julian says suddenly, with a half-hearted grin. “She used to do this all the time when we were kids. She’d knock on the walls and walk around in a bedsheet, then tell everyone it was a ghost … Always denied it after, but I knew it was her.” Three of the lanterns’s flames sputter out, casting Lucio’s portrait in shadow. I really don’t think that is Portia. There is something else here.

“Y-y-you can’t scare me, Pasha!” Julian calls. His eye darts frantically around the room. “I bet she’s just outside, laughing at us. Let’s get out of here.” He determinedly approaches the door, reaching for the handle with trembling fingers. Outside, someone slams a fist into the door with a thunderous impact. The sudden sound makes me jump and Julian backpedals so quickly he almost falls.

“We know you’re in there! We can hear you!” A vaguely familiar voice shouts through the door. That is definitely not Portia, but I have heard that voice before … recently too.

“Ohhhh no.” Julian breathes. He seems frozen in place. Heart hammering in my chest, I shove him down behind a chair, out of sight. I shush him as quietly as I can with a finger to my lips. I step quietly over to the door, but don’t open it right away. Instead, I listen.

“It’s terribly rude to make us wait so long when we’ve been so patient!” The voice calls. “Stop ignoring us and open the door, Lucio!” … Huh? Lucio? Lucio is dead. How could he be here? The door bursts open, and I hastily step into the doorway, blocking the entrance.

“Oh! You are not who I expected. Who are you?” The shorter one outside the door asks, before she is shoved aside by a someone else, the owner of the harsh, demanding voice.

“Out of the way, Volta!” The garish creature in the doorway orders. I remember them … They were there when Nadia introduced me to the court. Procurator Volta, and Pontifex Vulgora. Why were they shouting for Lucio? They should know better than anyone else except Nadia that he won’t be here.

“You! Magician.” Vulgora snaps. “Why are you here?!” The truth seems like the best option here, but maybe not the whole truth. Some things are better left unsaid after all.

“I’m investigating.” I reply calmly. “Visiting the scene of the crime.” Never mind that the supposed murderer is hiding behind a chair in the room and I am currently looking for evidence to prove that he is innocent of said crime.

“Well, you can investigate later! We have business here. Move aside!” Vulgora grabs my shoulder, the tips of their gauntleted fingers digging in painfully. I resist the urge to wince and flinch away. Instead, I plant my heels, determined not to move. I can’t let either of them see Julian, no matter what.

“Oh!” Volta pips up all of a sudden. She starts sniffing the air, turning her head this way and that. “Do you smell that, Vulgora?” Ice-cold adrenaline floods my veins. She can’t possibly smell him … can she? That is not natural.

“Food! Oh, it must be lunchtime with the Countess!” She bursts out. “And I, Volta, am famished! Starving! So very, very hungry!” Volta tugs frantically at Vulgora’s sleeve, staring eagerly down the hallway, practically salivating. Vulgora smacks away Volta’s grasping hands, snarling in frustration. Vulgora clearly has no patience at all for anyone.

“Shut up, Volta!” But Volta won’t be silenced so easily. Her pleas and cries only grow louder and more screeching by the second.

“Please, please, dear Vulgora, we must go! Oh, we must find the food before it is all gone!” She wails, hands clasped to her cheeks in genuine horror. Volta scuttles away down the hallway, still sniffing the air, and Vulgora turns a poisonous glare on me, as if this is all my fault.

“We were never here, magician, understand? If you tell anyone about this …” Vulgora pauses, whether for dramatic effect or because they are unsure of what to say, I do not know. “I’ll crush you skull.” With one last sneer in my direction, Vulgora turns and stalks down the hallway after Volta. Once they’re definitely gone, Julian comes out from his hiding spot. He turns me around to face him, checking my shoulder with trembling fingers.

“Shayde, are you alright?” He asks. I nod. My shoulder is sore where Vulgora dug their claw-tips in, but I’m mainly just unsettled, not hurt.

“I … I think I remember them. Volta and Vulgora.” Julian says, testing the names carefully to see if they are really familiar. “They’re courtiers at the Palace, aren’t they? Them, Vlastomil, and … and … Valdemar.” He shudders, running his hands distractedly through his hair.

“Valdemar, my old boss.” Julian snarls out the name. His contempt for them is plain to see. I have to admit I didn’t care for them when I met them before. “We’re lucky they aren’t here. We were … we were working on a cure for the plague … underground.” Grimacing in pain, he winces, pressing his fingers against his temple as if to relieve a headache. Then suddenly, he bolts upright, his eye wide.

“I remember! I remember how to get there! It’s in the library, Shayde!” Julian says with a triumphant grin before he dashes past me out of the room. Caught flat-footed, I have to scramble to keep up with him and his long legs. As we turn the corner towards the library’s corridor, we almost collide with someone going the other way.

“Ily- I mean, Ian! Shayde! What happened?!” Portia asks, after we have recovered from the near miss. I am too out of breath to answer her.

“Pasha, just who I wanted to see! I remember how to get to the dungeon! There’s a secret passageway in the library. Do you have the keys?” When Portia nods, he goes on. “Good, good, this way, quickly!” Julian rushes off again, leaving Portia and me to chase after him. By the time we reach the library, my legs are burning from the exertion and Portia doesn’t look to be fairing much better. I stop to try and catch my breath while Portia opens the complicated locks on the library door.

“I’ve never heard of a secret passageway in the library before …” Portia muses as she works. Julian has an answer for that of course. He is almost bouncing in anticipation.

“Valdemar insisted on secrecy. None of the Palace staff knew about it.” Once we are inside the library, Julian hurries over to a certain bookcase, running his fingers along the book spines and muttering to himself.

“Let’s see, it was … Red, leather, and black with gold … Ah ha!” He pulls on three books, one after another. They tilt, but stop without fully coming off their shelves. Then a section of bookcase slides open, revealing a dark, unlit passageway hidden behind.

“I can’t believe it. This was here the whole time?” Portia says in wonder. Julian’s eye is alight with the thrill of discovery, but, peering down into the darkness, I only feel dread. Every fiber of my being is screaming at me to get as far away from this place as possible.

“I’m remembering Shayde, more and more. I know the answers are down there.” Julian tells me. That’s just … great. But if he could face Lucio’s room, I can face this dark tunnel.

“Then let’s go.” I say as firmly as I can. Squaring up my shoulders, I call an orb of light. It casts flickering shadows over the tunnel walls.

‘I’ll stand guard up here, make sure nobody follows you.” Portia declares. “Be careful, you two. Please.” For the briefest of moments, I think about offering to stay and Portia going with Julian, my sense of dread is that great, but I resist. Maybe there are some answers for me down there too.

“Promise, Pasha. We’ll be back before you know it.” Julian says, far too confident. Together, we descend into the tunnel. It is dark and damp. Unfinished dirt walls press in around us, and tangled roots dangle from the ceiling. But as soon as we step foot on the dirt, Julian goes rigid … then dashes into the darkness. I stumble on the uneven floor more than once, but Julian is surefooted. He seems onto know the way by heart. It seems like hours, though it must be only minutes, before we emerge into a large cavern.

“There, ah, there should be torches somewhere here …” He mutters, more to himself than to me. I concentrate, making the orb of light larger and brighter, until I can see where I need to aim my light. The torches are old, but there’s still a little fuel left. I concentrate again, and light them with a flick of my fingers. They form two rows, lighting a path to a mechanical contraption in the center of the cavern. Julian hesitates to approach, his shoulders going tense with discomfort. I interlace our fingers, and he gives me a strained smile. He grips my hand tightly as we approach it. It’s not until we’re right in front of this mechanical monstrosity that I realize its purpose. It’s a massive, magically-powered machine, designed to raise and lower a cage barely big enough for one person. The cage is surrounded by a metal enclosure with some kind of locking mechanism. The crude gears and pulleys are caked in many year’s rust and grime. It looks like nobody’s been down here in some time.

“This … I know this.” Julian says slowly. “It’s an old nightmare.” Once again, dread skitters its long fingers down my spine. The longer we stand here, the more certain I am. Somewhere below this cavern … there’s something deep, and dark, and terrible. Julian seems to feel it too, or perhaps he’s remembering it. His eye darts suspiciously around the cavern, chasing every flickering shadow. With a deep breath, he fishes in his coat and pulls out the key he took from his desk. The red stone set in it glimmers sullenly in the torchlight.

“Here it is.” He announces needlessly. The enclosure’s locking mechanism has a rusty plaque with a keyhole bolted to it. There is something craved into the metal of the plaque. Julian bends close, and reads it aloud.

“Bloody hands may turn the key. Know the weight of your sins, and enter.” Julian reads before swallowing thickly. “Well, uh. That’s. … that’s rather unpleasant, isn’t it?”

“Let me try.” I say. Julian hesitantly hands the key to me and I insert it in the lock, but it quickly catches, and won’t turn any further. No matter how hard I try, I can’t force it.

“Shayde … I think it has to be me.” Julian tells me, sadness laced through his words. I hand the key back to him. When Julian turns the key, the rusty mechanism groans to life, and both the enclosure and cage doors slide open. He stares at cage, his expression stricken. He looks so afraid. Of himself, more than anything else. It makes me ache to see him look so despondent. I wrap my arms around him, holding him in a tight hug.

“Shayde …” He curls his arms around my waist, and presses his cheek against my hair, breathing me in. After a moment, he speaks.

“I’ve been asking myself a question, over and over, since last night. Even if didn’t kill the Count, what am I guilty of? I’ve forgotten so much. Even though my memories are coming back … I don’t remember entire years, Shayde. What did I _do_?” Julian tells me. “Maybe I didn’t feel any better in Lucio’s room, because that’s not where my crimes are. Maybe … maybe they’re here. At the bottom of this pit.” Before I can stop him, he pulls away from me and takes a step backwards into the cage. The moment he does, the cage door closes with a clang, unyielding iron bars separating us.

“Time to face the music.” He’s putting on a brave front, but his hands are shaking. Before he can say anything else, I reach between the bars to lay a finger on his lips. When I lean forward, he bends to meet me halfway. As our lips meet, he rests his fingers on my cheek lightly, almost delicately. Like he’s afraid I’ll disappear if he presses too hard. I draw back, and he breathes my name into the space between us. He slips his arms through a gap in the bars, and wraps it around my waist, pulling me close. The bars are cold, but I ignore it and focus on his lips, soft and pliant against my own. When we finally part, he rests his forehead against the bars, staring at me.

“For luck.” I whisper.

“Ah, now I really don’t want to leave …” He groans. Julian gazes longingly at me through the bars, studying my features like he’s committing them to memory.

“Thank you, Shayde. I would never have gotten this far without help. Without you.” He says. “I’ve done a lot of things I regret. Things I remember, and, I’m sure, things I forgot. But I don’t, I couldn’t possibly, regret meeting you. Every moment I have with you is a blessing. I want you to know, I … I want a future with you. More than anything. I’ll find some way to make that happen, no matter what it takes. I promise. And … I’ll see you soon.” He pulls on a lever inside the cage, and the mechanism comes to life in a cacophony of metal. The sound is dreadful to hear. Gears grate against each other, years of rust flaking off. Pulleys and cables rattle alarmingly. But, amazingly and thankfully, it still works. The enclosure door screeches as it closes, narrowly missing me. I have to shout to be heard above the din.

“Julian! When you get down there, send the lift back up for me! Whatever’s down there, we’ll face it together!” I call. With shuddering groan, the lift descends, taking Julian out of sight. The machinery rumbles and clanks for a minute more, before coming to a screeching halt. Then, silence. I wait for it to come to life again, but it doesn’t move an inch.


	3. Digging Deeper

Without a way to tell the time, I don’t know how long it’s been since the cage descended into the blackness. I asked Julian to send the cage back up so we could go together, but the vast machinery remains silent and still. I pace back and forth restlessly in front of the empty enclosure. I don’t even know how far down the lift goes. My thoughts chase each other in circles, returning always to the image of Julian descending in the cage. Alone. I can feel it searing permanently into my mind. Then, I hear shouting, somewhere in the tunnels … I know that voice.

“Portia!” I call out. I hear an answering shout from somewhere in the tunnels, then the sound of footsteps, growing louder.

“Shayde! You’re alright!” Portia asks, when she comes into view sounding a little frantic. “I got worried, so I came down to look for you and … And … and Ilya. Where’s Ilya?” Judging by the look on her face, this was exactly the kind of scene she was afraid of finding if she came down here.

“He went down the lift.” I answer simply, gesturing towards the still silent, hulking piece of machinery behind me. I’m far too exhausted, mentally and physically, to give her a more carefully phrased reply.

“By himself?!” She rushes past me, towards the empty enclosure. When she approaches the elevator, she spots the plaque with its ominous message. Portia leans close, mouthing the words to herself as she reads, her eyes going wide with shock.

“Oh, Ilya … I bet he took one look at this and decided to go down alone. It’s just the kind of thing that’d make him think he’s really a horrible person.” Portia says, tears welling up in her eyes. She takes a deep breath, and turns her back on the elevator.

“Well, Shayde. Let’s head back to my cottage, like we agreed. Again.” She says with a grimace. “Maybe … maybe this time he’s there already. I bet he’s sitting there, spoiling Pepi and wondering why we’re not back yet.” Her smile is wobbly, but genuine. I nod, and we start the long trek back through the tunnels.

“I just hope he’s not going to do something reckless.” Portia muses as we walk along. I hope so too, but that doesn’t stop me from worrying.

“He said he wanted a future with me.” I tell Portia suddenly.

“Oh!” Portia looks surprised. “Huh. He doesn’t usually think hopefully about the future …” It’s late afternoon when we finally reach the library. I take a deep breath, clearing the stagnant tunnel air from my lungs.

“Knowing that makes me feel better, Shayde. I know how much he cares about you.” Portia goes on. “And I know he wants to do the right thing. I just wish he wouldn’t go running off into danger every chance he gets! He’s been like this since we were kids.” I haven’t heard much about Julian and Portia’s childhood. Noticing my curiosity, Portia ushers me from the library into the hallway, smiling as she speaks.

“The stories I could tell you, Shayde!” Portia declares as we traverse the halls. “We grew up together in Nevivon, home of the famous saltwater hot swings. The grandmas raised us and a couple of other kids together. I thought he was the coolest big brother in the whole world. I was always following him around. Especially when he went to see all our visitors from far-off places. Ooh, that reminds me! Want to hear the story he was telling milady’s sisters, when we found him in the salon? The way he tells it, a gang of rough-and-tumble ruffians came to Nevivon to steal our famous bath salts. And they would’ve gotten away with it, if he hadn’t fought them off! Single-handedly! Blindfolded! Cracking jokes the whole time! Buuuut, that’s not how I tell it. You wanna hear what really happened?”

“Tell me everything.” I reply. Maybe a story will keep my mind from tying itself into worried knots. Can’t hurt to try and I _am_ curious.

“Better brace yourself, Shayde, it’s a wild ride.” Portia says with a wink. “So, one week, a bunch of visitors arrived in Nevivon. Soaking in hot springs, buying bath salts, the usual. But a couple of them weren’t so honest. One morning, Ilya woke up early to go say goodbye to some of the visitors.” Portia purses her lips and shakes her head at the memory.  
“Now, there were just three of us kids up that early. Me, Ilya, and Kostya. Kostya was five, so he was following me, and I was following Ilya. And we caught two of the visitors stealing our bath salts! Kostya went running for the grandmas, but Ilya jumped between the bandits and the road out of town!” Portia tells me, a dramatic flair to her words.

“Of course he did.” I say with a roll of my eyes. I think back to our trip to the Red Market, the way he was ready to sacrifice himself when Nadia almost caught us in the library … He always wants to help people, even at his own expense.  
“I guess it’s no surprise that he’s been throwing himself into danger since day one. But I promise, it all turned out okay.” Portia says. “So, picture this: he’d just hit his growth spurt, and he was gangly as a colt. But he put his fists up and yelled … _Drop_ _those_ _salts_ , _you_ _scallywags_!” She pitches her voice low, and it wobbles and cracks on the last word.

“Obviously, they didn’t drop the salts. He tried to fight them, but they started shoving and hitting him, and I got so scared, and so mad … That I grabbed my shovel and started swinging at them!” As she speaks, Portia pantomimes swiping with an invisible shovel at thin air. After seeing her grab her shovel to chase that cockatoo this morning, I can believe it.

“I was hollering and screaming the whole time, and I whacked one of ‘em on the knees so hard he squealed! But I was still, you know, a kid. We could’ve been in real trouble if they really wanted to hurt us. Luckily, it was enough time for Kostya to fetch grandma Masha. And wow, was she mad! She came charging up the road with her rolling pin, and she scared those bandits so bad, they dropped the salts and ran away!” Portia burst into laughter, and it’s so infectious that I can’t help laughing with her. Once I’ve started, it’s hard to stop. I can feel my spirits lifting as the day’s tension melts away.

“Y’know, I still remember when Julian left Nevivon. He went to Prakra to study medicine, and I missed him to much … When I left, too, I was determined to find him.” Portia says, her expression somewhat sad. “And I did, but … It’s not like when we were kids. We’ve both grown up. I want to help him, and he doesn’t always want help. But he’s trying his best, and I know he cares about you, and about me. That’s gotta count for something, right?” We finally emerge from the Palace and into the gardens. The setting sun paints the garden in warm, hazy light. It’s not much further to Portia’s cottage. But there, sitting on the lip of the fountain … is the Countess.

“M-Milady!” Portia stutters.

“Portia, and Shayde. Just who I was hoping to find.” Nadia replies. “Although it seems you have found me. But why are you covered in dirt? What happened?”

“We, uh, we were searching the Palace, milady. For the investigation!” Portia says, quickly but kinda haltingly. I nod in agreement. It technically isn’t a lie.

“… I see. Then tell me, what have you found?” Nadia asks. My thoughts race, but I feel strangely calm. There’s plenty of evidence casting doubt on Julian’s role in Count Lucio’s death. I just have to convince Nadia that something’s not right and I suddenly know just how to do that.

“The courtiers know something.” I say. Portia glances at me and I remember that we never told her about Volta and Vulgora showing up earlier.

“And why do you say that?” Nadia inquires.

“Volta and Vulgora came to Lucio’s room today, and called out for him by name.” I begin. “They demanded that he answer. Like they expected him to be there, waiting.”

“They _what_?” Nadia practically snarls.

“They know more than they’re telling you, Nadia.” I affirm. I’m beginning to suspect that they had something to do with Lucio’s death.

“I admit, after today’s luncheon with them, I knew their behavior was … _peculiar_.” Nadia says carefully. “But I did not expect such troubling behavior … Perhaps there is more to this mystery than I thought. I hope I can rely on you help find the truth of this matter.” Before I can say anything further to assure Nadia that I will get to the truth, there’s a sudden commotion in the garden. Guards shout in alarm, metal clatters, footsteps rush towards us … And a familiar figure bursts through the greenery, carelessly shoving the branches aside.

“Julian?!” I gasp in shock.

“Oh!” Portia says simply, but there is so much emotion in that single word. Julian’s eye darts over my face, and then Portia’s. I see a brief spark of relief in his expression. Then he pushes us both aside, out of his way.

“I’m not here to talk to a couple of strangers!” He growls.

“My word! Is this-?” Nadia trails off. Julian throws his arms wide, his coat billowing dramatically around him. My blood runs cold. I see my own dawning horror reflected in the look on Portia’s face. What is he …? No. _No_. He can’t possibly be here to …

“Countess Nadia, ruler of Vesuvia! You guards and magicians my have failed to find me, but at long last, after all these years … The search is over.” Julian announces. “I, Julian Devorak, have come to turn myself in for the murder of Count Lucio!”


End file.
